


Hell Again

by Asuna_Miku30



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Castiel, Dead Sam, Depressed Dean Winchester, Depressing, F/M, Female Castiel, Lucifer - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sad Ending, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuna_Miku30/pseuds/Asuna_Miku30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dead. Cas and Sam, both dead...." Dean mumbled, barely audible. The somber scent of beer drifted around his rent-out motel room. "I did it." His deep voice cracked. Tears filled the hazed green orbs as he lay there, staring at the bland ceiling.</p>
<p>*Castiel is female in this fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Again

Dean lay on the couch, asleep, and his breath shaky."Dean," a soft voice whispered. He shot up in a cold sweat, eyes wide. Looking up, his mouth gaped slightly. "C-Cas...?"  
The girl smiled down gently at him, her arms crossed over her trench coat. He slowly pushed himself up from his side. The man frantically searched her whole face, from the soft features, to her slightly curly brown hair. Their eyes met, sharp green against bright blue. He choked up, immediately standing to meet her. Pressing his lips together until pale, his ears picked up the faint music drifting through the musty air. ‘Sister christian, oh the time has come…’ Without hesitation or thought, he threw himself at her, embracing as tight as he could manage. ‘And you know that you’re the only one to say okay...’ His eyes shut, he felt arms wrap themselves around his torso.  
‘Where you going, what you looking for? You know those boys don't want to play no more with you...its true.’ He inhaled her scent deeply. Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he let out a shaky breath.

‘Motorin’! What’s your price for flight? You’ve got him in your sight, and you’re driving through the night!’ The voice sang out, before the music cascaded into a fit of screeching. Castiel pulled out of his grasp abruptedly. Dean’s eyes widened, immediately snapping his head to the old radio. Smoke spewed from the outlet and a spark flickered over onto a curtain, engulfing the cloth almost immediately in searing flames. Cas stared calmly at the burning house side. “Cas! Castiel, let’s go!” Dean shouted with worry clouding over his eyes. He rushed and grabbed her wrist all while the fire grew, cracking and popping around them. She simply yanked her arm back, pulling Dean with her. Not even five seconds later, the fan collapsed where he once stood, it’s blades burning wildly. Dean could feel terror slowly seeping its way through his veins. Cas pressed her hands against her friend’s back and started walking him forward, a smile of safety clear on her face. He had no resistance against her. “Dean, walk out the door, and shut it. Run a good amount of feet from it.” She instructed him carefully. ‘Babe you know you’re growing up so fast and mamas saying you won't last to say lets play.’ Whipping around, Dean grabbed Castiel's forearm forcefully as music blared through the mess. “Cas! You and I both know that this is not normal,” he barked, pain clearly in his voice,”Now come out with me!” The angel simply shook her head sighing. Swiftly, she swooped Dean off his feet and carried him to the door. Flames licked her calves and bare neck. “CAS! Stop, put me down!” He shouted, struggling intensely. “Dean, no.” Cas rammed her back into the door. It easily collapsed into ashes and Dean was thrown into them.

He stood quickly, but was met with a burst of fire, knocking him back. He squeezed his eyes shut. Impact didn’t come though, only the arms of someone else. Hesitantly opening his eyes, he was pushed back up. “What the-?!” Dean flung around only to be face-to-face to his younger brother Sam. “Hey Dean,” he said, smiling and brushing his hair to one side. Shock was splashed onto the eldest’s ashened face. Without another word, Sam shrugged past him, his expression still happy. Dean couldn’t help but turn and watch in fear as his brother, the one he had raised, strode up beside Castielle, the best friend he had fallen in love with. “SAMMY!” He horsley called after.

Sam glanced behind him for a second before grabbing Cas’ hand. Castielle waved at Dean as her stomach gashed open. Blood immediately seeped through her blouse and she flinched slightly. Dean’s body was frozen. ‘Sister christian, there’s so much in life. Don’t give it up before your time is due...It’s true.’ He quickly moved his vibrant and teared green eyes to Sam, only to witness his beating. A cut sliced straight across his chest from thin air. He stumbled before being thrown back against a flaming wall. Cas was thrown twice as hard right beside him. She fluttered her eyes closed, the smile disappearing from her face. Sam reached out towards Dean, his hand extended.  Dean rushed forward, but was quickly held back by an invisible force. He choked up, watching Cas slowly slide down the wall, unconscious. “C-Cas! Cas, no, wake up! Sam! Sam, wait, please, I’m coming,” Dean shouted, cold tears making their way down his scratchy face. “I’m coming, I’ll-I’ll save you…,” his voice lowered slowly into a faint, weak whisper. Sam gave his older brother one last nod of approval.

Heat crashed down around Dean, and in habit, he covered his face with his arms, shutting his eyes tightly. Whispers filled harshly around him. His head started to ache as his eyes opened, only to see the room around his spinning. “Win...chester…” The voices whispered. He couldn’t make out anything else. The man’s ears started ringing. He raised his head to the ceiling, more tears rolling down his face. The fire closed in. Closer...Closer...

 

CLASH!  
  


Dean's green eyes flew open, alarmed. As his arms unwrapped them from himself, he shot up and glanced around, taking in his surroundings. Sunlight fluttered through the shades, and the light was on beside his couch. A moment passed before his heart took a drop. He stared at the empty air in front of him. The stench of alcohol floated around his motel room as tears brimmed the tired eyes. "Cas..." He whispered to himself, a single tear managing to roll down his dry cheek. A lump formed in the man's throat as he stood hesitantly. “Sammy, little brother,” he whispered, reality hitting him hard in the gut. A shattered picture lay on the carpet by the wood door. He stumbled forward, quickly wiping his eyes.   
A single photo faced downward in the shattered glass. He carefully picked it up by the corner and turned it over, before having to quickly flip it back around. He felt the hot tears splash onto his jeans as he crouched, staring at the wall where the frame still hung. He mustered his last drops of courage and lifted the picture once again, this time holding it to his eyes. Through the clear water he could see the people laughing. The sun set in the background of the dock, and trees lined the opposite side of the lake. A girl, slightly taller than Dean himself, leaned against another boy her age. The boy laughed along with her, holding his arm around her shoulder. Behind them stood a taller kid. His hands were ruffling their hair, his face also lit up.  
"Cas, Dean, Sam..."  
Dean whispered, a wave of depression overwhelming him. Vivid memories flooded into his sight, making him queasy for a second or two. "They are all gone, I got them killed. And they will die in every way, anywhere.” He dropped his arm to his side and looked up to the ceiling, as if to see if Cas had carried Sam to heaven. “Lucifer, you took the only people I had left.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *This may just be a one shot, but if it becomes popular and requested, I will continue it onto a full-blown fanfiction


End file.
